Neutron
Neutron is a metahuman who displayed devastating destructive abilities. It is revealed that he and Impulse are acquaintances in the future. History 2016 Neutron's meta-gene was tampered with by aliens of unknown origin. He was mind-controlled to wreck mayhem in Central City, and challenge the Flash. Both Flash and Impulse rushed to challenge him. Due to an omnidirectional attack that Neutron kept unleashing, both speedsters retreated, where they met up with Kid Flash. All three speedsters decided to create a whirlwind around Neutron, which would propel him into the sky. In the air, Neutron went critical and blew up himself and a large part of town. The control disk, along with Neutron's containment suit, was destroyed in the explosion. Neutron reformed himself and was about to blow up again, this time with much greater consequences. He had regained consciousness, but was no longer able to control his power. Flash resolved to speed Neutron to a desert, where he would blow up and not harm anyone. Impulse joined in the task, which ending up with both speedsters tripping due to Impulse's (intentional) misstep as Neutron was about to blow again. Jay Garrick and Kid Flash bailed them out at the last second, allowing Neutron to unleash another explosion. As the speedsters discussed the failed maneuver, Flash stating directly that Impulse tripping them both saved his life, Impulse rushed to a reforming Neutron and applied the pill, reverting him to a human. 2056 A depowered and scarred Neutron wearing a Belle Reve prison uniform and collar trusted Impulse to go back in time and prevent the apocalyptic future he had helped create, as he was responsible for the death of Flash. He gave Impulse a pill of unknown substance that would revert him back into a human. After Impulse jumped back in time, Neutron's scars and all evidence that he had ever been incarcerated at Belle Reve disappeared, but he realized that the future was still the same. Powers and abilities Neutron has the ability to produce and release cascading omnidrectional energy waves which can cause destruction to buildings. The energy waves are automatic and releases before the first energy wave fades, creating no gaps to come near him, even speedsters like the Flash. Neutron can also direct this energy from his hands. Neutron's powers are so destructive that he needs to have a containment suit which stabilizes his energy and prevents him from detonating himself. Neutron has shown to survive disintegration, able to regenerate from nothing. Equipment Neuton wore a containment suit to stabilize his energy from being detonated and prevent the cause of a huge explosion. The suit seemed to stabilize him by releasing energy in the form of omnidirectional waves. Appearances Background in other media * Neutron was a Superman villain. Originally a member of the TNTrio, due to Luthor's interference, he got radioactive powers. * This is his second animated appearance; he appeared as a Legion of Doom member in Justice League Unlimited. * He also had a small non-speaking role as a member of the Injustice League on the live-action TV series Smallville, in the eighth season episode, "Injustice". References }} Category:A to Z Category:Humans Category:Individuals